


Przepowiedz mi przyszłość

by Minamoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fuckbuddies, M/M, Monster of the Week, Near Death Experiences, Palm Reading, czytanie z ręki, potwór tygodnia, prawie kogos ubiło
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoto/pseuds/Minamoto





	Przepowiedz mi przyszłość

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tell me something divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005260) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 



Stiles po raz pierwszy zobaczył wnętrze dłoni Dereka przez przypadek. Po porażce z profesorem literatury i próbą ściągania na egzaminie przysiągł, że już się nigdy więcej nie będzie zajmować chiromancją. A nawet jeśli by nie przysiągł, to istniała długa lista osób, u których czytanie z dłoni było zabronione – byli na niej członkowie stada, ojciec, a już szczególnie Derek. Z miliarda różnych powodów.  
Samo czytanie z dłoni nie było nigdy czymś, co by go specjalnie interesowało (tak samo, jak tworzenie statystyk w stylu D&D które zrobił na ostatnim roku każdemu, kto był zamieszany w wydarzenia w jaskini). Jasne, był w stanie skorzystać z mocy jarzębiny i czasem rzucić jakieś zaklęcie jeśli było wystarczająco proste, ale jakikolwiek ślad jasnowidzenia? Nada. Nope. Niet. Żadnego czytania z fusów herbacianych, żadnego patrzenia w szklaną kulę, żadnych wykresów astrologicznych. Zadowoliłaby go podstawowa zdolność kontroli umysłu, ale nawet ona jak na razie się w nim nie ujawniła. Zamiast tego, od czasu do czasu miał możliwość zerknięcia na ludzkie dłonie i dowiedzenia się więcej niż by chciał o całkowicie nieznajomych osobach. Na przykład tego, że kelnerka w jego ulubionej pizzerii miała przed sobą tylko sześć miesięcy życia, albo, że listonosz za dziesięć dni spotka swoją drugą połowę – rzeczy, które nie miały absolutnie wpływu na jego życie i, tak szczerze, nie przynosiły mu żadnego pożytku.  
Nie było to też precyzyjne zjawisko. Przez większość czasu Stiles miał _przeczucia_ , niektóre czasem bardziej konkretne niż inne. Weźmy na przykład tę kelnerkę – wiedział, że umrze, ale nie miał pojęcia jak i od czego – to mógł być wypadek samochodowy, rak – kto wie? Na pewno nie przez niego. Ale czasem przeczucie było kryształowo czyste, takie jak z listonoszem – że kobieta, którą pozna ma na imię Jenna i jest hożą striptizerką z klubu _XXX Delite_ na Congres Avenue. Nie mógł wybrać która wizja będzie bardziej wyraźna, patrzenie na czyjąś dłoń przez pięć minut ujawniało dokładnie tyle samo, co zerknięcie na ułamek sekundy. Nie mógł też wybrać, na który aspekt życia trafi. Ktoś mógłby go poprosić by mu opowiedział o jego życiu miłosnym, a on mógłby jedynie zobaczyć, że pytający straci kilkaset dolarów przez problemy z hazardem.  
Kto wie czy odkryłby swój talent (jeśli ktokolwiek nazwałby to _darem_ , Stiles odpowiednio mocno by go skorygował, to był tylko problem), gdyby nie dziewczyna z którą się spotykał w college’u. Uważała się za medium i, cóż, łagodnie mówiąc, Stiles widział już w życiu wystarczająco dużo _prawdziwego_ talentu by stwierdzić, że ona nie miała go ani krztyny. Lubił ją nazywać profesor Trelawney. Gdy pewnej nocy leżeli w łóżku, a ręka Stilesa leżała płasko na jej, zachichotała i stwierdziła, że spróbuje go nauczyć czytania z dłoni. Coś o tym wiedział – jakaś linia życia, jakaś linia przeznaczenia, coś w tym stylu – i wtedy przycisnęła swoją rękę do jego i powiedziała:  
– Teraz ty spróbuj.  
Nie było nic wzniosłego w sposobie, w jaki to się stało, żadnego dreszczu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, żadnych chmur rozstępujących w objawieniu – po prostu wiedział, i w tym przypadku było to jak uderzenie w żołądek – wiedział, że go zdradza. Kiedy jej to powiedział, nagle wyparowało z niej całe to jej uduchowienie i wygramoliła się z łóżka oznajmiając mu zjadliwie nim wyszła: „ _Nudny_ jesteś, wiesz?”. W sumie Stiles nie przejął się tym aż tak bardzo, zbyt był zajęty gapieniem się na dłoń i zastanawianiem, co powie Scottowi.  
To prowadziło do dzisiejszego wieczoru. Leżał w łóżku obok Dereka, rozciągniętego po swojej stronie, i gdy się wiercił próbując ułożyć wygodnie, ręka Dereka była tuż obok, palce lekko zagięte, dłoń otwarta i wystawiona jak zaproszenie.  
Było wiele powodów z których Stiles nie chciał zaglądać w dłonie bliskich mu osób. Przede wszystkim, nie chciał wiedzieć, czy którekolwiek z nich będzie niedługo umierać, co, biorąc pod uwagę gdzie mieszkają, było wysoce prawdopodobne. Scott, który był jedyną osobą wiedzącą o jego zdolności i sam Stiles, już dawno temu zgodzili się, że nie ma sensu używać jego mocy skoro nie ma możliwości wyciągnięcia większej ilości detali niż widział, bo może przynieść to więcej szkody niż pożytku. A Derek...  
Większość powodów dla których nie chciał oglądać jego dłoni była czysto samolubna. Robili to od kilku miesięcy – Stiles nie lubił brzmienia terminu _kumple od seksu_ , ale był on zdecydowanie właściwy. Kilka razy w miesiącu kończył u Dereka, gdzie oglądali film albo zamawiali pizzę, a potem pieprzyli się do upadłego. Było fajnie, było zabawnie, i Stiles nie powiedziałby nie, gdyby zdecydowali się, że tak naprawdę chodzą ze sobą, ale gdy ten jeden raz poruszył temat, twarz Dereka przybrała dziwny wyraz i temat szybko został porzucony. Nie zaglądał w jego dłoń, ponieważ nie chciał wiedzieć jak długo będzie to trwało. Będą razem czy nie – zamierzał cieszyć się przejażdżką dopóki trwała.  
Jednak tej nocy było mu zbyt wygodnie, był wyjątkowo głupi, nadal rozgrzany i jeszcze trochę obolały. Derek już zasnął, i dobrze było patrzeć na niego, na twarz wygładzoną snem i udawać, że tak wygląda ich codzienne życie i że Derek jest jego na własność. Może to było głupie, ale Stiles pozwolił sobie na to, oszukując się, że tak jest naprawdę. Jego spojrzenie ześlizgnęło się w bok, a ciało odprężyło gdy powoli dryfował w kierunku snu. I wtedy wzrok padł prosto na niechronioną dłoń.  
Zabolało gorzej niż wtedy, gdy się dowiedział, że jego dziewczyna go zdradza, głębokie, zimne uczucie rozpaczy ścisnęło serce i płuca, aż nie mógł złapać tchu, nie mógł się poruszyć, nie mógł myśleć. Wizja nie miała nic wspólnego z nim czy z ich przyszłością, ale z samym Derekiem. Stiles poczuł się jak ogłuszony, a przeczucie nadchodzącego fatum było tak przejmujące, że poczuł jak zaczynają go piec oczy. Derek umrze. Wkrótce.  
– Daj spokój – gorączkowo wymamrotał, łapiąc go za rękę i rozchylając palce, żeby lepiej zobaczyć wnętrze dłoni, ale bez względu na to, jak długo się wpatrywał, nie otrzymał nic więcej niż to rozpaczliwe uczucie. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy to się stanie ani jak – ale wiedział, że się wydarzy.  
Zaczął panikować, kiedy Derek zaczął się rozbudzać, a jego palce odruchowo zacisnęły się wokół palców.  
– Co się dzieje? – wymamrotał, nie otwierając oczu.  
– Nic – pospiesznie odpowiedział Stiles, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą jaką zamierzał zrobić było oznajmienie zaspanemu wilkołakowi: „Hej, słuchaj, niedługo umrzesz!”. – Ja... Idę wziąć prysznic.  
Derek wydał pomruk aprobaty i z powrotem zapadł w sen, a jego ciało znów się rozluźniło. Stiles poczekał dłuższą chwilę nim ześlizgnął się z łóżka i pospiesznie wciągnął na siebie ubranie. Jego ciało zaczęło się trząść z przerażenia, gdy kierował się do drzwi. Udało mu się wyjść na zewnątrz i wsiąść do jeepa, nim zamarł w bezruchu, przycisnął głowę do kierownicy i wziął głęboki oddech, próbując udowodnić sobie, że to on kontrolował sytuację i wszystko było w porządku. Tylko, że nic nie było w porządku, pomyślał, patrząc w ciemne okna mieszkania. Derek niedługo zginie.  
Pojechał do Scotta, nie myśląc nawet o tym, że jest druga w nocy w środę i że obaj za sześć godzin muszą pójść do pracy, że Scott mieszka teraz z Kirą, i że ta prawdopodobnie nie będzie zadowolona na jego widok, ale sytuacja była wyjątkowa. Przyjaciel otworzył drzwi nim Stiles zdążył do nich dojść, a na jego twarzy malował się niepokój.  
– Co się dzieje? – spytał ostro.  
– Widziałem dłoń Dereka – powiedział Stiles i poczuł, że uginają się pod nim nogi. Ręce znów zaczęły mu się trząść. – Słuchaj...  
– Właź – Scott złapał go i wciągnął do środka – Siadaj.  
Stiles zawahał się przez chwilę.  
– Czy Kira...  
– Nie pamiętasz, że jest nadal u rodziców w Japonii? – przypomniał mu przyjaciel. – Siadaj nim się przewrócisz.  
Stiles pozwolił się doholować do salonu i opadł z wdzięcznością na kanapę, czując, że ma nogi jak z gumy. Scott popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym zniknął w kuchni, skąd wrócił niosąc szklankę gorącego mleka. Po czym siadł na krawędzi stolika do kawy i po chwili milczenia spytał:  
– Co zobaczyłeś?  
Stiles nabrał głęboko powietrza i powiedział drżącym głosem:  
– Scott, on zginie. – Ponownie złapał oddech. – Nie wiem kiedy i jak, ale to się wydarzy niedługo i ja... Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to się stało. – Znów poczuł ogarniającą go panikę. – Nie mogę...  
Scott przysiadł obok niego na kanapie i objął go ramieniem.  
– Oddychaj, wszystko będzie w porządku. Jakoś to rozwiążemy. Nie pozwolę na to, żeby znów zginął ktoś ze stada.  
Stiles schował głowę w zagłębieniu pod brodą Scotta i pozwolił się objąć, zmuszając do powolniejszych oddechów i wdychając znajomy zapach. Zacisnął mocniej powieki i spytał:  
– Myślisz, że powinniśmy mu powiedzieć?  
Scott zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
– Nie – odparł w końcu. – W każdym razie nie teraz. Najpierw zobaczymy co nam się uda ustalić. Jeśli uda nam się to pokonać, czymkolwiek by to nie było, może wcale nie będzie musiał wiedzieć.  
– Okej – powiedział cicho Stiles.  
Scott jeszcze raz go ścisnął i powiedział:  
– Idź weź prysznic. Dzisiaj śpisz tutaj.  
Stiles przywołał na twarz wymuszony uśmiech; wiedział, że nadal jest przesiąknięty zapachem Dereka, a Scott był na tyle uprzejmy, że nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem. Dostał czysty ręcznik i wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej, gdzie całą swoją siłą woli musiał się powstrzymać, żeby znów nie zacząć się trząść. Rozpostarł palce pod gorącą wodą i przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. Nigdy nie był w stanie nic z nich odczytać i nie był pewien, czy to było błogosławieństwo, czy klątwa. Potrząsnął głową. Nie, ta cała zdolność była klątwą i gdyby mógł, pozbyłby się jej w mgnieniu oka. Wytarł się i przebrał w czyste ubranie, pożyczone od Scotta. Pomyślał, że będzie musiał zajrzeć rankiem do domu, żeby się ubrać w coś odpowiedniejszego do pracy – ale chwilowo Scott nie pozwolił mu w tym stanie kierować samochodem – i za to był mu wdzięczny.  
Nie poszedł nawet w stronę kanapy, tylko wczołgał się na łóżko obok Scotta. Czuł się jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi i nocowali u siebie, spędzając czas na graniu całą noc w gry wideo i jedzeniu cukierków. Teraz też miał takie same mdlące uczucie w żołądku, które zawsze pojawiało się kiedy zjedli za dużo żelków. Ale w tym momencie bardzo pragnął, żeby to uczucie było spowodowane właśnie przejedzeniem.  
Scott poruszył się w ciemności i spytał cicho:  
– Nie sądzisz, że teraz jest właściwa pora, żebyś mu to powiedział?  
Mdlące uczucie w żołądku Stilesa wzmogło się. Przekręcił się i ukrył twarz w poduszce, nadal przesiąkniętej zapachem perfumami Kiry.  
– Już ci mówiłem – powiedział głosem stłumionym przez poduszkę. – Próbowałem mu powiedzieć, a on się wkurzył.  
Scott wydał z siebie stłumione parsknięcie.  
– A myślisz, że tak jest lepiej?  
– Na pewno nie jest gorzej. – odparł Stiles ponuro. Przynajmniej ma w ten sposób jakiś kawałek Dereka, zamiast w ogóle niczego. A to chyba musi coś znaczyć, nie?

#

Scott obudził go o siódmej i robiąc śniadanie zaczął opowiadać o dziwnym facecie, z którym zaczęła spotykać się jego matka. Stiles siedział przy stole gapiąc się bezmyślnie w kubek kawy i generalnie czując się parszywie. Scott nagle przestał mówić i Stiles popatrzył się na niego zdając sobie sprawę, że padło jakieś pytanie.  
– Przepraszam – powiedział z uczuciem winy. – Co?  
Scott zmarszczył brwi.  
– Spytałem, czy wpadłbyś na obiad, żeby go sprawdzić.  
Stiles popatrzył się na niego.  
– A co niby ja jestem w stanie zrobić?  
Przyjaciel uniósł znacząco dłonie i nimi zamachał.  
Stiles się skrzywił.  
– Nigdy więcej żadnego czytania z dłoni. Nie rozumiesz jakie cholerne problemy to powoduje?  
– Daj spokój, człowieku – powiedział błagalnie Scott. – W tym gościu jest coś dziwnego, czego nie mogę rozgryźć. A mama nie ma pojęcia o czym mówię.  
– Cóż, prawdę mówiąc uważała, że Peter też jest świetną randką – zastanowił się Stiles.  
– Dokładnie! – wykrzyknął Scott. – I popatrz do czego to doprowadziło.  
Stiles westchnął głęboko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie przegrał z własną argumentacją.  
– W porządku. Ale musisz mi pomóc znaleźć sposób, co zrobić z Derekiem.  
Scott przytaknął.  
– Nie zapomniałem o nim. Nie martw się. Spytam Deatona, czy czasem nie pojawiło się coś nowego w okolicy.  
Stiles z kolejnym westchnieniem przeciągnął ręką przez włosy i odsunął kubek z kawą.  
– Dobra, muszę lecieć do domu. Daj znać, jeśli Deaton się czegoś dowie.  
– Dam – odparł Scott.

#

W pracy przez cały dzień Stilesa gryzł niepokój. Nie miał od Dereka wieści – i w sumie nie było powodu, dla których ten miałby zadzwonić. Jeśliby ze sobą chodzili, to wtedy Derek mógłby zapytać, dlaczego tak szybko wyszedł zeszłej nocy, ale skoro nie chodzą, to nie ma powodu. Milczenie nie działało na niego dobrze, martwił się, że akurat w tej chwili Derek mógłby być już martwy, albo właśnie umierał.  
W końcu się poddał i koło południa wysłał wiadomość.  
 _Hej_.  
Minęły dwie godziny nim Derek odpowiedział i Stiles praktycznie cały ten czas spędził nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę, zbyt rozproszony by się skupić na pracy.  
 _Co?_  
Jak zwykle rzeczowy i szorstki – cały Derek. Stiles trochę się uspokoił. Czyli nadal żył. A skoro już zaczął rozmowę, odpowiedział:  
 _Mogę dziś wpaść na noc?_  
Zwykle tego nie ustalali. Po prostu pojawiał się u niego w mieszkaniu i albo uprawiali seks, albo nie. Czasem po prostu zasypiali na kanapie nic nie robiąc, i Stiles lubił te noce tak samo jak te, kiedy się kochali. Lubił się budzić przyciśnięty do boku Dereka, z kurczem w nogach od ściśnięcia ich na kanapie. Derek też nigdy go nie wyganiał, zwykle robił im śniadanie, i już kilka razy Stiles spóźnił się do pracy, gdy pomaganie przy nakrywaniu stołu zmieniało się w kolejna rundę entuzjastycznego seksu na nim. Derek nie wyglądał jakby żałował tego, co robili, albo tego, że ma go obok siebie, więc Stiles nie był pewien co powstrzymywało ich od zrobienia następnego kroku, czyli normalnego umawiania się. Ale obawiał się, że jeśli znów poruszy ten temat, Derek przestanie się z nim spotykać, więc nie naciskał. Nie żeby miał jakieś inne wyjście.  
 _Dobra_ – wiadomość przyszła jakieś dziesięć minut później i Stiles odetchnął w końcu z ulgą.

#

Następne kilka nocy spędził u Dereka i wyglądało na to, że ten nie ma nic przeciwko, nawet jeśli wyglądał na trochę zirytowanego, gdy Stiles pojawił się trzecią noc z rzędu. Z nadprzyrodzonego frontu nie było żadnych wieści. Deaton nie miał im nic do powiedzenia, a Stiles włóczył się po mieści węsząc i nasłuchując rozmów policji w poszukiwaniu czegoś dziwnego. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło.

_– Może to nie będzie nic nadprzyrodzonego – stwierdził wyglądający na zaniepokojonego Scott. – To może być coś jak najbardziej normalnego._  
 _– Jak co? – syknął Stiles. – Co innego może zabić wilkołaka jeśli nie coś nadnaturalnego?_  
 _Scott wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej przygnębionego._  
 _– Człowieku, mnóstwo rzeczy. Nie jesteśmy niezniszczalni._  
 _Stiles westchnął z rezygnacją._

Teraz cały czas rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia na dłoń Dereka, mając nadzieję, że coś się zmieni, ale cały czas miał to samo złe przeczucie. A Derek w końcu się zorientował, że coś się dzieje, prawdopodobnie przez to, że po każdym takim zerknięciu Stilesowi zaczynało mocniej łomotać serce. W końcu trzeciej nocy, gdy podał mu piwo, a Stiles znów ukradkiem zerknął na jego dłoń, spytał się:  
– Co się dzieje?  
– Nie... Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – odparł Stiles z wahaniem, co w sumie nie było kłamstwem.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, ale nie naciskał, na co w sumie liczył Stiles. Mimo że od kiedy się poznali to Derek był tym bardziej odpowiedzialnym, nadal nie lubił rozmawiać o emocjach. Dlatego tak go później zaskoczyło, kiedy już powoli zapadali w sen i prawie na granicy słyszalności usłyszał:  
– Jeśli coś cię martwi, możesz mi powiedzieć.  
– Wszystko... Wszystko w porządku – wymamrotał Stiles, zbyt późno przypominając sobie, że Derek jest w stanie wyczuć kłamstwo. Jeśli jednak nawet wyczuł, nic nie powiedział, tylko objął go mocniej i delikatnie pocałował w kark. Stiles mocno zacisnął powieki, zalała go fala żalu, gdy pomyślał, że niedługo może to stracić. Nie może na to pozwolić.

#

Następnego ranka Derek rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie, gdy Stiles próbował wciągnąć dżinsy.  
– Czy wszystko w porządku?  
Stiles poczuł się zakłopotany troską w jego oczach, ale udało mu się wzruszyć ramionami.  
– Nie wiem – wymamrotał. Przynajmniej to nie było kłamstwem.

#

Tego wieczoru wybrał się do domu matki Scotta żeby spotkać tego dziwaka, z którym się spotykała. Melissa wyglądała na zaskoczoną, kiedy otworzyła drzwi.  
– Stiles – powiedziała. – Przyszedłeś po coś?  
– Hej – odparł, próbując wykrzesać z siebie swój zwykły entuzjazm. – Przyszedłem na obiad.  
Uśmiech Melissy stał się nieco wymuszony.  
– Czyżby – powiedziała i Stiles mógł się domyślić, że Scott nie powiedział jej o zaproszeniu. W tej samej chwili winowajca pojawił się w korytarzu za nią, szczerząc się radośnie. Melissa popatrzyła na syna.  
– Zaprosiłeś Stilesa?  
– No – odparł Scott. – Tak sobie pomyślałem, że skoro Kira nie może przyjść, to Stiles w sumie też jest rodziną, nie?  
Melissa wydała z siebie głębokie westchnienie.  
– W porządku – odparła i rzuciła Stilesowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Proszę, zachowuj się.  
– A czy ja kiedykolwiek byłem niegrzeczny? – spytał Stiles niewinnie. Melissa uniosła wzrok ku górze, ale odsunęła się i wpuściła go do środka.  
Facet z którym się spotykała miał na imię Ron i był najprawdopodobniej najbardziej nijaką osobą jaką Stiles kiedykolwiek spotkał. Miał doskonale nijaką twarz, a kiedy mówił, Stiles po prostu odpływał pod wpływem jego doskonale monotonnego głosu. Spędził całą kolację marząc o tym, żeby być u Dereka i ignorując wszystkie znaczące spojrzenia, które rzucał mu Scott. Byli w trakcie deseru – sławnego placka z wiśniami Melissy – kiedy Stiles w końcu przypomniał sobie, po co tu jest (po tym, jak Scott kilka raz kopnął go w piszczel) i gdy sięgał po następny kawałek ciasta, udało mu się zerknął na dłoń Rona.  
Zamarł, lekko pochyliwszy głowę w lewo. Scott znów go kopnął, a Melissa się spytała:  
– Stiles? Czy wszystko w porządku?  
Stiles potrząsnął lekko głową.  
– T...tak – udało mu się wykrztusić. – Chyba trafiłem na pestkę.  
– Przykro mi skarbie – odparła Melissa marszcząc brwi. – Musiałam jedną ominąć.  
Stiles udał, że wypluwa coś w chusteczkę, a Scott rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Ron zaczął jeść trzeci kawałek ciasta, najwyraźniej nieświadomy rozmowy toczącej się obok niego.

#

– No i? – syknął Scott gdy po kolacji szli do drzwi. Melissa wygoniła ich, żeby móc z Ronem obejrzeć „Taniec z gwiazdami”, czy coś podobnego. – Co zobaczyłeś?  
– Nic – odparł Stiles, wyciągając kluczyki z kieszeni.  
Scott wydał zirytowane parsknięcie.  
– Przestań, widziałem wyraz twojej twarz! Co zobaczyłeś?  
– _Nic_ , Scott – powtórzył Stiles. – Facet ma całkiem gładkie dłonie – żadnych linii, nic!  
Scot przystanął, na twarzy odmalowało mu się zdziwienie.  
– To możliwe?  
– Mnie się nie pytaj – wzruszył ramionami Stiles. – Wiem, że są ludzie, którzy nie mają odcisków palców, ale nic mi nie wiadomo o liniach.  
Scott zaklął.  
– Więc w ogóle nie mogłeś go odczytać?  
Stiles potrząsnął głową.  
– Nic a nic.  
Scott znów zaklął.  
– To co teraz zrobimy?  
– Nie wiem – zniecierpliwił się przyjaciel. – A co powinniśmy zrobić z Derekiem?  
Scott potarł dłonią twarz.  
– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał. – Może powinniśmy mu powiedzieć?  
– A niby co dokładnie? – zażądał odpowiedzi Stiles. – Że to przeczucie, że niedługo umrze to jedyne co wiemy? Kto by chciał je mieć wiszące nad głową? Mnie się to nie podoba, a to nawet nie ja jestem w niebezpieczeństwie!  
Scott wyglądał na sfrustrowanego.  
– Nie wiesz nawet kiedy to się stanie! To może nawet za kilka lat! Co zamierzasz zrobić, siedzieć u niego każdej nocy, aż to się stanie?  
– Może! – wrzasnął Stiles. – Nie wiem! Nie prosiłem się o to!  
Scott zamknął usta, wzrok przybrał łagodniejszy i współczujący wyraz.  
– Wiem – powiedział łagodnie.  
Stiles oparł się o bok jeepa, oczy go piekły. Czuł się pokonany.  
– Nie mogę go stracić – wymamrotał.  
– Nie stracisz – obiecał Scott. – Jeśli trzeba będziemy go śledzić dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.  
– Będzie wkurzony.  
– Może – zgodził się Scott, wykrzywiając twarz w uśmiechu. – Ale przynajmniej będzie żywy.

#

Tej nocy Stiles nocował u siebie, nawet jeśli było to wbrew wszystkiemu, co ustalili ze Scottem. Nie spał zbyt dobrze i cały następny dzień w pracy gryzł go niepokój. Zmusił Scotta, żeby wysłał Derekowi wiadomość, żeby się upewnić, że żyje, i żeby nie wyglądało, że jest namolny, i Scott odpisał mu:  
 _d zyje, obudzilem i się wkurzyl. gotowy na zasadzke dzisiaj?_  
 _U Dereka???_ \- Odpisał Stiles zaskoczony. W sumie mogli wpaść do mieszkania, Stiles był pewnie, że Derekowi by to nie przeszkadzało.  
 _nie, musimy sledzic rona!!_ – napisał Scott i Stiles wywrócił oczyma. Był prawie pewien, że poza dziwnymi dłońmi, Ron był po prostu nudnym osobnikiem, z nudnym życiem i miejmy nadzieję, że Melissa się nim szybko znudzi.  
 _Dobra. Kupujesz żarcie._

#

– Ron jest nudny – westchnął Stiles. Była prawie północ i nadal siedzieli w jeepie pół bloku od apartamentowca w którym mieszkał Ron, jedząc kolorowe drażetki z pięciofuntowego opakowania. Jak na razie jechali za jego niewyróżniającą się niczym Hondą Civic do warzywniaka i z powrotem, potem przez kilka godzin patrzyli na blask telewizora wydostający się okna jego mieszkania, dopóki go nie wyłączył i nie poszedł do łóżka. – Musisz spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, skończysz z bardzo nudnym ojczymem.  
Scott rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.  
– Mama nie zamierza za niego wyjść.  
– Nigdy nie wiadomo – drażnił się Stiles. – Wyobraź sobie Święto Dziękczynienia z nim przy stole. Zaśniesz zanim dotkniesz indyka. – Zachichotał, gdy Scott walnął go pięścią w udo. – Możemy już jechać do domu?  
Scott przyznał, że ta noc była stracona, ale jeszcze chciał posiedzieć jakieś piętnaście minut dla pewności, nim mu pozwolił odjechać.  
Było zbyt późno, więc jak bardzo by nie chciał wpaść do Dereka, to jednak zdecydował się pojechać do domu. Tęsknie marzył o wypiciu piwa i położeniu się do łóżka, kiedy wspinając się po schodach, dostrzegł go opartego o ścianę naprzeciwko jego drzwi.  
– Hej – powiedział, nieco zaskoczony jego widokiem. – Co ty tu robisz?  
Brwi Dereka zrobiły coś skomplikowanego, nim odpowiedział.  
– Dziwnie się zachowujesz.  
– I? – spytał Stiles gorzko.  
Derek zamrugał oczyma i ściągnął brwi razem.  
– Chciałem... Cię zobaczyć – odparł z wahaniem.  
– Och – powiedział głupio Stiles. – Um. Chcesz wejść?  
Derek skinął głową i wszedł za nim. Stiles był trochę zakłopotany – Derek prawie nigdy do niego nie przychodził. Stiles uważał, że to właśnie sprawia, że niektóre aspekty ich związku są dla niego łatwiejsze. Jeśli Derek nie przebywa stale obok niego, trudniej wyobrazić sobie go tu na stałe. Po raz pierwszy poczuł się winny myśląc o tym, że to on zawsze ląduje o niego. A to musiało być dla niego trudniejsze do zniesienia, ponieważ jest wilkołakiem i może wyczuć wszystko, co robili tam, nie? No, chyba że go to nie obchodzi. Stiles przygryzł wargę, a jego żołądek skręcił się w supeł.  
– Stiles – powiedział stojący za nim Derek. – Mogę sobie iść.  
Stiles wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.  
– Nie – odparł potrząsając głową odwracając się. – Ja... Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony. Nie musisz... Nie jestem po prostu pewien, czy mam ochotę na cokolwiek.  
– Nie szkodzi – cicho powiedział Derek. – Powiedz mi czego chcesz.  
Stiles patrzył na niego przez chwilę, z ustami otwartymi ze zdziwienia.  
– Zostań? – poprosił nerwowo, tak cicho, że prawie to wyszeptał. Derek skinął głową i podszedł bliżej, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i ciągnąc w stronę sypialni. Stiles obserwował go katem oka, gdy obaj się rozbierali, trochę zażenowani tym, co się wydarzyło. Dlaczego Derek był taki miły? Czy wyczuł jak jest zdenerwowany? Takie zachowanie nie było do niego podobne.  
Część jego martwiła się, czy to czasem nie jest jakaś sztuczka, albo może czy Derek nie jest czymś odurzony, albo coś mu się stało, i dlatego jest taki miły i troskliwy. Nie chciał sobie robić nadziei, ale inna część niego się zastanawiała, czy może Derek zmienił zdanie – może, w końcu, chciał czegoś więcej niż swobodny seks bez zobowiązań. Stiles wspiął się na łóżko i ugryzł w język, powstrzymując ciekawość. Czymkolwiek to było, nie zamierzał tego zepsuć. A jeśli jutro Derek wróci znów do swojego zrzędliwego ja – cóż, przeżyje.  
Derek wczołgał się za nim, otulając wokół Stilesa tak, jakby to było właściwe dla niego miejsce. Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać i wiercił się przez jakąś minutę, w końcu unosząc łokieć, by móc spojrzeć na jego twarz, która w mroku sypialni przybrała łagodny wyraz. Derek odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem spod ciężkich powiek, całkiem zrelaksowany.  
– Jesteś zagadką – poinformował go Stiles.  
Derek parsknął cicho.  
– I kto to mówi.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się i pochylił do przodu, przyciskając usta w długim pocałunku. Derek wydał z siebie ciche mruknięcie, podniósł rękę i położył ją na jego karku, ale nie przyciągnął go, pozwalając Stilesowi kontrolować sytuację. Nie opuścił jej, kiedy ten się odsunął, ale dalej ją tam trzymał, ciepłą i solidną. Stiles na chwilę zamknął oczy, jego ciało uspokajało się pod jego dotykiem. Skupił się na tym, wypychając z głowy wszystkie groźby śmierci i proroctwa.  
– Chcesz ze mną o tym porozmawiać? – spytał Derek.  
– Nie – odparł Stiles nie otwierając oczu. – Nie... Nie teraz.  
– Dobrze – powiedział Derek miękko i Stiles usłyszał, jak przesuwa się do przodu, jego usta musnęły jego podbródek i powędrowały w dół, wzdłuż gardła, zęby od czasu do czasu ocierały się o skórę Stilesa. Westchnął cicho, zaczęło go powoli ogarniać ciepło. Podniósł się nagle, popychając Dereka na plecy tak, że mógł się wturlać na niego i usiąść okrakiem na jego biodrach. Derek uśmiechnął się leniwie.  
– Myślałem, że jesteś zmęczony.  
– Złapałem drugi oddech. – wyszczerzył się Stiles.  
Wszystko zaczynało właśnie iść we właściwym kierunku. Obaj byli podnieceni, leniwie ocierali się o siebie, ręce Dereka wędrowały powoli po pośladkach Stilesa, kiedy nagle jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Podniósł głowę z pomrukiem niezadowolenia, zerkając na ekran.  
– Scott – westchnął.  
– Odbierz – powiedział Derek, jego ręce zsunęły się na biodra. Stiles znów westchnął, ale Derek miał rację; zawsze odbierali telefon od członka stada, nieważne co robili, nieważne o jakiej porze. Dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu to było coś trywialnego, ale pozostałe dziesięć procent mogło komuś ocalić życie. Złapał telefon i odblokował go.  
– Człowieku – powiedział Scott prawie bez tchu. – Ron właśnie zabił dzieciaka.  
– Co? – wykrzyknął Stiles. – Skąd...  
– Poszedłem z powrotem pod jego dom, ok? – warknął Scott. – Śledziłem go. Jest u ciebie Derek? Dzwoniłem do niego jakieś dziesięć razy!  
Derek wzdrygnął się z poczuciem winy.  
– Chyba wyciszyłem komórkę – mruknął cicho.  
– Chłopaki, potrzebuje was – powiedział Scott gorączkowo. – Nie wiem, czym on jest ale jest silny..  
– Już jedziemy – powiedział Stiles uspokajająco, zsuwając się z Dereka. – Powiedz tylko gdzie jesteś i wycofaj się dopóki nie przyjedziemy.  
Dwie minuty później obaj byli już ubrani i biegli do drzwi. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, już wystarczająco wiele razy mieli do czynienia z taką sytuacją, żeby wiedzieć co mają robić. Kierowcą zawsze był Stiles, tak, żeby wilkołak który znajdował się z nim w aucie miał możliwość manewru. Derek wystawił głowę przez okno gdy pędzili przez ulice, jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz.  
– Kim jest Ron? – spytał po kilku minutach ciszy.  
– Umawia się z Melissą – odparł Stiles, przejeżdżając znak stopu i krzywiąc się na głos ojca pouczający go w głowie. – Scott myślał, że coś z nim nie tak. Obserwowaliśmy dziś jego dom. Wrócił tam, jak już pojechałem,.  
– Czym on jest?  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami, zaciskając zęby, gdy za szybko wzięli zakręt.  
– Nie mam pojęcia. Scott nie mógł tego rozgryźć.  
Dotarli w końcu do miejsca, gdzie ich skierował Scott i Stiles klnąc musiał gwałtownie wcisnąć hamulec. Jego motocykl leżał na boku na środku drogi, ale jego samego nie było nigdzie widać.  
– Scott? – spytał ostro Dereka.  
Derek obrócił głowę, jego nozdrza drgały, oczy jarzyły się złotem.  
– Nie mogę... Tam jest coś jeszcze. Krew i... – Wciągnął ostro powietrze nosem. – Coś dziwnego.  
– To musi być Ron – powiedział Stiles sięgając pod siedzenie by wyciągnąć swój kij baseballowy. Obaj podnieśli głowy, gdy zza drzew rosnących za domami dobiegło ich wzmagające się wycie.  
– Powinieneś... – zaczął Derek, ale przerwał potrząsając głową. Reszta stada już dawno nauczyła się, że nie ma sensu mówić Stilesowi, żeby trzymał się z daleko. – Uważaj na siebie. – Poprawił się bez przekonania, choć Stiles wiedział, że mówi szczerze.  
– Ty też – odparł i dopiero gdy Derek zaczął przemykać za najbliższym domem, przypomniał sobie o wiszącym nad nim zagrożeniu i poczuł jak nagle żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła.  
– Derek – zawołał gorączkowo, ale ten już dotarł do linii drzew i bladą sylwetkę pochłonęła ciemność. Stilles przełknął ślinę – teraz już nie śmiał krzyczeć, bo kto wie, gdzie jest Ron i czym jest. I, rany boskie, Scott powiedział, że zabił dziecko.  
Wprawdzie stracił Dereka z oczu, ale był w stanie podążać śladem obu wilkołaków, które porozumiewały się ze sobą krótkimi zawodzeniami. Scott był bliżej, a Derek znajdował się gdzieś dalej przed Stilesem, gdy nagle spoza drzew wyłoniło się coś całkiem innego. Nijaki Ron, ale wyglądający, jakby był zbudowany w niewłaściwy sposób. Jego kończyny były o wiele za długie, a oczy puste i zapadnięte. W jednej wydłużonej ręce coś trzymał i Stilesowi zrobiło się niedobrze, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to kończyna, zbyt mała, by należała do dorosłej osoby. Kiedy Ron zatrzymał się kilka jardów od niego i zwrócił puste spojrzenie w jego kierunku, Stiles zobaczył krew na jego policzku.  
Spróbował podnieść kij, ale czuł się jak zamrożony, niewyobrażalne przerażenie ogarnęło jego umysł, a serce zaczęło dziko łomotać. Takiego lęku nie odczuwał od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu, od kiedy był małym dzieckiem i bał się potworów spod łóżka. Wysysało z niego siły i nie mógł ruszyć nawet palcem, gdy Ron postąpił krok w jego kierunku, jego usta otworzyły się nienaturalnie szeroko, a czarne zęby zalśniły w szczęce.  
Nagle przed Stilesem pojawił się Derek, uderzając stwora tak, że jego głowa odskoczyła na bok. Ron zatoczył się do tyłu, a oczy zajarzyły się srebrem. Nabrał powietrza i wydał z siebie nieludzki ryk, który przyprawił Stilesa o drżenie. Derek odpowiedział rykiem – i dziwnym było, jak uspokajająco on brzmiał w tych okolicznościach. Złamało to, cokolwiek Ron rzucił na niego, ale teraz Stiles nie mógł nic zrobić poza bezsilnym obserwowaniem, jak obaj się mocują sobą. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest Scott – przestał go słyszeć. Próbował do niego zadzwonić, gdy przerażony obserwował Dereka walczącego z Ronem, ale cały czas włączała się skrzynka głosowa.  
Ron wypuścił rękę dziecka by zmierzyć się z przeciwnikiem, jego długie, zakrzywione jak szpony palce zagłębiły się w ramię Dereka. Ten warknął z furią i spróbował przerzucić ciężar ciała, ale stwór wykorzystał ten moment braku równowagi i odrzucił wilkołaka w stronę lasu. Derek uderzył z trzaskiem w drzewo i osunął się na ziemię. Stiles zaklął, gdy Ron rzucił się za nim przez zarośla. Dotarli do niego w tym samym czasie i choć Stiles był wystarczająco szybki, żeby zamachnąć się kijem, Ron był szybszy i zdążył wgryźć się nienaturalnie wydłużoną szczęką w gardło wilkołaka.  
Derek zawył, a jego ciało wyprężyło się. Stiles wrzasnął i zamachnął się kijem tak mocno jak potrafił, uderzając z ostrym trzaskiem w bok czaszki Rona, który tylko poderwał głowę i syknął na niego. Gęsta krew spływała po jego nienaturalnie rozdętym podbródku i Stiles uderzył go znów, prosto w rozwarte usta. To przypominało walenie w ścianę – poczuł jak coś w jego nadgarstku przeskakuje od włożonej siły. Gdy Ron wstał i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do niego, Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że ma kłopoty – Derek leżał na ziemi, a wszystkim co miał do obrony był kij...  
– Scott! – wrzasnął. – Scott!  
Uchylił się przed zamachem i prawie rozpłakał się z ulgi, gdy Scott spadł z drzewa na plecy Rona. Stwór odwrócił się od Stilesa z gniewnym wyciem, próbując złapać przeciwnika. A Stiles upuścił kij i rzucił się w stronę Dereka, który nadal leżał na ziemi. Zaklął. Krew grubym strumieniem płynęła z rany na szyi, skóra i mięśnie były rozdarte. Oczy Dereka zaczęły robić się szkliste, a gdy Stiles opadł obok niego, zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie wiedział, kim jest.  
– Cholera – syknął Stiles, zaciskając ręce wokół rany na gardle. Krew zebrała się pomiędzy palcami, ciepła i gęsta, i w zdecydowanie zbyt dużej ilości. Derek syknął, pęcherzyki krwi zaczęły wydostawać się pomiędzy jego wargami. – Kurwa, kurwa... po prostu... po prostu trzymaj się, Derek, proszę. – Przez mózg pełzało mu przerażające uczucie, że to jest ten moment, który widział w wizji. Był przy tym i nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie mógł go stracić, po prostu nie mógł. Jeśli Derek by umarł, razem z nim straci coś, czemu bał się stawić czoła, i nie przypuszczał, że zdoła znieść tę pustkę. – Przepraszam – szepnął łamiącym się głosem, oczy go piekły. – To nie tak... Spieprzyłem to. Przepraszam.  
Derek otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic z nich nie wypłynęło z wyjątkiem krwi. Złapał go za nadgarstek, ale uścisk był zbyt słaby. Stiles rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie, Scott nadal wisiał na plecach Rona, szarpiąc go z wściekłością.  
– Scott – powiedział błagalnie. Scott rzucił spojrzenie w ich kierunku, jego twarz przybrała wyraz determinacji. Załapał głowę Rona i z obrzydliwym trzaskiem szarpnął w bok. Ciało stwora zwiotczało i opadło na ziemię, rozwiewając się w chmurę czarnego pyłu, a Scott rzucił się do boku Stilesa, zrywają z siebie koszulę i przyciskając ją na jego rękach.  
– Scott, schrzaniłem wszystko – jęknął Stiles, a łzy spływały mu po policzkach. – Co...  
– To nie twoja wina – odparł Scott ostro. – Dalej, musimy go podnieść i zabrać do szpitala.  
– Myślisz, że...  
– Wyjdzie z tego – powiedział stanowczo Scott, chwytając wilkołaka i podnosząc go na nogi. Stiles chciał mieć nadzieję, nic więcej, ale Derek ledwie mógł iść, a gdy w końcu dotarli do jeepa, musieli go ciągnąć. Stiles nie był pewien, czy był przytomny, nie był pewien, czy oddycha, gdy wpakowali go na tył samochodu. Scott usiadł obok, żeby utrzymać nacisk na opatrunku, i wyciągnąć ból z ciała, żeby Derek mógł się skoncentrować na leczeniu.  
Pokryte krwią ręce Stilesa trzęsły się tak, że nim odpalił jeepa dwa razy upuścił kluczyki. Wykonał wysoce nielegalny manewr zawracania i zaczął łamać wszelkie przepisy drogowe w drodze do szpitala.  
– Co to... Czym był Ron? – zapytał, próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę od Dereka umierającego na tylnym siedzeniu.  
– Nie wiem – odparł Scott ponuro. – Jakiś rodzaj boogeymana. Myślę, że żywił się strachem... i dziećmi.  
– Cholera – Stiles przeklął zbyt wolny samochód. – Widziałeś go?  
– Było za późno – powiedział Scott niepewnie. – Dotarłem do domu akurat jak wychodził... Będziemy musieli zadzwonić po twojego tatę. Kurwa, ta biedna rodzina.  
Stiles znów przeklął. Widział w oddali jasne światła szpitala na szczycie wzgórza.  
– Derek?  
– On... Wszystko w porządku – odparł Scott, ale ta chwila ciszy powiedziała Stilesowi wszystko, czego Scott nie chciał, Przycisnął gaz do dechy, z piskiem wjeżdżając na podjazd. Nie wiedział co będzie mógł zrobić dla Dereka, ale modlił się, żeby mógł zrobić cokolwiek. Nie mógł złapać tchu, gdy podbiegł do tyłu jeepa pomóc Scottowi. Derek był blady, oczy miał zamknięte.  
– Scott...  
– Mam go – powiedział szybko Scott. – Biegnij... Powiedz mamie...  
Stiles nie musiał słyszeć nic więcej, odwrócił się na pięcie i pognał do wejścia na pogotowie. O tej porze nocy było pusto, a Melissa stała za biurkiem pochylona nad stosem papierkowej roboty. Popatrzyła na Stilesa wbiegającego so środka, jej oczy otwarły szeroko.  
– Derek – Stiles łapał oddech opadając na kontuar. – Gardło... rozdarte...  
Melissa odwróciła głowę ku wejściu, gdzie pojawił się Scott ściskając ciężkie ciało Dereka, a jej oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe. Sięgnęła po słuchawkę wzywając zespół urazowy, i po chwili Stiles oparł się o biurko patrząc jak grupa lekarzy i pielęgniarek odwozi go w głąb szpitala. Melissa stanęła obok, patrząc na nich ostro.  
– Co chcecie, żebym im powiedziała?  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami, jego umysł był zupełnie pusty.  
– Atak psa – zaproponował Scott. Melissa skinęła głową i pobiegła za zespołem medycznym. Scott odwrócił się do przyjaciela z nieludzko zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy, pokrytej krwią.  
– Stiles – powiedział łagodnie.  
Stiles potrząsnął głową, patrząc na pokryte krwią dłonie. Przerażające uczucie pustki rozpełzało mu się po umyśle, zimne i nieskończone.  
– Spieprzyłem sprawę – powiedział do swoich dłoni, patrząc jak się trzęsą. Bolało go gardło. – Nie mogłem tego powstrzymać. Spóźniłem się...  
– Przestań – powiedział Scott podchodząc do niego i obejmując go. Stiles kurczowo złapał go za koszulkę, czując jak szybko wali mu serce.  
– Przeżyje przez ciebie – cicho powiedział Scott. – Zadzwoniłem najpierw do niego... Nie zamierzałem prosić cię o pomoc, ale byłeś z nim, i jeśli by cię tam nie było, byłby już martwy. Ron... Czymkolwiek by nie był, był silny.  
Stiles wciągnął drżący oddech i Scott się cofnął, popychając go do rzędu krzeseł pod ścianą. Siedzieli przez chwilę, obserwując pielęgniarki i lekarzy przechodzących obok. Stiles popatrzył znów na swoje dłonie, skubiąc krew, którą miał pod paznokciami.  
– Byliśmy u mnie – powiedział nagle. Scott spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony i Stiles mu odpowiedział. – Kiedy wróciłem po tym, jak cię odwiozłem, czekał na mnie. Powiedział, że chce mnie zobaczyć.  
– A tak się nie dzieje zwykle? – spytał Scott.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami i wykrzywił usta.  
– Nie wiem. Było inaczej... Wyglądał jakby mu zależało.  
Scott parsknął miękko.  
– Koleś – powiedział – on tak zawsze patrzy na ciebie.  
Stiles rzucił mu niepewne spojrzenie.  
– Poważnie?  
– Tak człowieku. – Scott brzmiał jakby był jednocześnie czuł i rozdrażniony. – Słuchaj, kiedy się obudzi, zrób mi przysługę, ok?  
Stiles nerwowo wciągnął powietrze.  
– Jaką?  
– Powiedz mu, co czujesz.  
– Próbowałem... – zaczął Stiles, żołądek znów zwinął mu się w kłębek, ale Scott potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie wiem co mu powiedziałeś za pierwszym razem, ale spróbuj jeszcze raz. – powiedział łagodnie. – Dobra?  
Stiles nabrał powietrza.  
– Dobra.  
Scott objął go ramieniem i Stiles znów zaczął się gapić na ręce. Czy Scott miał rację? Wiedział, że w jakimś stopniu Derek się troszczy o niego – jako o członka stada, jako przyjaciela – ale brak troski na bardziej intymnym poziomie jest tym co robi z nich po prostu kumpli od seksu... prawda? Z wyjątkiem... Z wyjątkiem tego, że bycie kumplem od seksu skupia się tylko na seksie, nie? A było przecież mnóstwo nocy, kiedy tylko siedzieli razem, i to wcale nie było tak, że Stiles zdążył zasnąć na kanapie, były też te świadome momenty, kiedy decydowali się iść do łóżka, razem, i tylko w nim spali. Dzisiejszy nie był pierwszym, kiedy to się stało.  
Wiedział, że Derekowi nie przeszkadzało spędzanie czasu z nim – jeśli by przeszkadzało, nie byłoby przeciąganych śniadań, przebywania w swoim towarzystwie przez długie godziny, nim w ogóle przejdą do rzeczy. Stiles odetchnął głęboko. Jakoś, sam nie wiedział jak, w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, zostawili etykietkę kumpli od seksu żeby pokryła się kurzem i teraz byli czymś całkiem innym. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.  
Wyglądająca na zmęczoną Melissa pojawiła się po dłuższej chwili. Uśmiechnęła się kiedy zobaczyła, jak wstają na jej widok, gdy szła ku nich korytarzem.  
– Jest ustabilizowany – powiedziała, nim którykolwiek zdążył zapytać i Stiles opadł na krzesło z uczuciem ulgi, czując że mógłby się rozpłakać. Melissa rozejrzała się dookoła ostrożnie nim dodała. – Stracił mnóstwo krwi. Musieli mu sporo przetoczyć, zanim zaczęło wyglądać na to, że zastartował proces regeneracji.  
– Możemy go zobaczyć? – spytał Stiles ochryple.  
Melissa znów rozejrzała się, nim skinęła głową, dając im znak, by za nią poszli. Poprowadziła ich do windy i w górę kilka pięter, nim znów przeszli cichym korytarzem. Zatrzymała się przed jednymi drzwiami, i zawahała, po czym zadała pytanie:  
– Czy któryś z was zamierza mi powiedzieć, co się stało?  
Scott i Stiles popatrzyli na siebie.  
– Ty idź – powiedział Scott. – Mamo...  
Stiles wślizgnął się do pokoju gdy Scott zaczął wyjaśniać nocne zdarzenia – nie zazdrościł mu. Jak łatwo będzie mu wyjaśnić, że jej właśnie-martwy chłopak był zabójcą dzieci?  
Pokój szpitalny był ciemny i cichy, świeciło tylko łagodne światło nad łóżkiem Dereka, kąpiąc go w żółtym świetle. Leżał na plecach, ubrany w szpitalna koszulę, z gardłem pokrytym bandażami, i było taką ulgą widzieć go tutaj, żywego, z piersią unoszącą się w oddechu, że oczy Stilesa znów zaczęły go piec. Przyciągnął krzesło do łóżka i powoli usiadł, oddychając głęboko, nim sięgnął i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Skóra pod dłonią była ciepła, żywa. Stiles oddychał nierówno, a jego ciało trzęsło się z ulgi.  
Scott przyszedł kilka minut później. Stanął obok niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i wyciągnął rękę, przyciskając palce do nadgarstka Dereka. Kilka czarnych linii zawiło się w górę jego ramienia, ale oderwał palce dopiero po jakiejś minucie, wyglądając na zadowolonego.  
– Nie jest tak źle – powiedział.  
– Jak twoja mama przyjęła wiadomości – spytał Stiles?  
Scott się skrzywił.  
– Nie za dobrze. Zmusiła mnie do zadzwonienia po twojego tatę. Właśnie zabiera kilku ludzi do lasu.  
Stiles westchnął. Scott ścisnął go za ramię.  
– Zostajesz?  
– Tak – odparł Stiles cicho.  
– W porządku – powiedział Scott. – Jadę im pomóc. Dam mu znać, że tu jesteś.  
Stiles skinął głową i Scott ponownie ścisnął go za ramię nim wysunął się cicho z pokoju.

#

Stiles został w szpitalu przez dwa dni, które zajęły Derekowi, by odzyskać przytomność. Spał skulony na niewygodnym krześle, albo opierał się o brzeg łóżka. Melissa przynosiła mu jedzenie, a ojciec pokazał się pierwszego ranka, wyglądając na zmęczonego, przyniósł mu jednak ubranie na zmianę.  
– Same problemy – powiedział, bo ciało Rona rozwiało się w chmurę dymu, a z tego małego chłopca prawie nic nie zostało. – Kolejne nierozwiązane morderstwo – stwierdził ponuro i poczochrał włosy Stilesa, nim poszedł.  
Lydia też się pokazała i posiedziała z nim trochę. Powiedziała, że razem z Malią poszukały informacji i najwyraźniej Ron był boogeymanem.  
– Przemieszczają się w pętli – powiedziała, rysując kółko w powietrzu. – Jak byśmy zdobyli adresy jego poprzednich miejsc zamieszkania, moglibyśmy zobaczyć, że tworzyły mniej więcej okrąg. Kto wie, ile razy już był w Beacon Hills?  
– Poszukajcie niewyjaśnionych zaginięć dzieci – zasugerował Stiles ponuro. Lidia też mu powiedziała, żeby wziął się w garść i powiedział Derekowi, co czuje.  
Scott wpadał mniej więcej co sześć godzin i za każdym razem dotykał ręki Dereka, znieczulając go lekko. Stiles nadal się martwił, że zbyt długo to trwa, ale przyjaciel go uspokoił.  
– W ten sposób ciało może się skupić na procesie leczenia. Pamiętasz, jak Liam miał wypadek samochodowy? Był w śpiączce przez tydzień.  
W trakcie ostatniej wizyty oparł się o drzwi i popatrzył na niego zamyślony.  
– Patrzyłeś na jego dłoń? – spytał poważnie.  
Stiles potrząsnął głową. Myślał o tym, ale zbyt się bał popatrzeć, bo co jeśli tamta noc to nie był ten moment i na dłoni dalej widnieje znak śmierci? Co jeśli Derek _miał_ umrzeć, a Stiles przez pomoc mu oszukał śmierć i teraz może się zdarzyć coś gorszego? Co jeśli jego ręka była tak gładka jak ręka Rona – nie ma na niej wypisanej żadnej przyszłości, tylko dziwny stan zawieszenia pomiędzy?  
Scott rzucił mu współczujące spojrzenie.  
– W porządku. Do zobaczenia jutro.  
Tej nocy Stiles zasnął z ramionami opartymi o brzeg łóżka, z czołem przyciśniętym do boku Dereka. Obudził go dotyk dłoni przesuwającej się po włosach, i kiedy otworzył zaspane oczy, zobaczył, że Derek się obudził i patrzy na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.  
– Derek! – gwałtownie złapał oddech i wyprostował się. Ręka opadła z jego głowy na kark i została tam, ciepła i kojąca.  
– Jak długo? – cicho spytał Derek?  
– Dwa dni – odparł Stiles, pochylając się do przodu. – Czy... Jak się czujesz? Czy...  
– Zamknij się – powiedział Derek zmęczonym tonem, bez złośliwości w głosie. Podniósł rękę, położył ją na policzku Stilesa, i popatrzył na niego przez chwilę. – Kocham cię – powiedział.  
– Ja... – Stiles zagapił się na niego, czując jak płoną mu policzki. Głos ugrzązł mu w krtani i w końcu udało mu się wykrztusić – Ty dupku! – Bez przekonania szturchnął go lekko w bok. – Dwa dni czekałem, aż się obudzisz, żebym mógł ci to powiedzieć!  
Derek parsknął cicho, przesuwając kciukiem po jego policzku.  
– Idiota.  
– Czemu nie powiedziałeś czegoś wcześniej? – spytał Stiles, robiąc się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.  
– A czemu ty nie? – odparował Derek  
– Próbowałem! – zaprotestował Stiles. – Kilka miesięcy temu! A ty...  
– To była twoja próba? – spytał Derek z niedowierzaniem. – Myślałem, że chcesz ze mną zerwać!  
– Dlaczego u diabła miałbyś tak pomyśleć? – wykrzyknął Stiles.  
– Bo powiedziałeś „Nie chcę więcej tego robić”, a potem „Mniejsza z tym” – odparł ostro Derek.  
Stiles zamknął usta.  
– W porządku – przyznał po chwili. – Mogłem to lepiej ująć. Miałem na myśli... Nie chciałem, żeby dalej to było coś tymczasowego.  
– Myślę że ten punkt minęliśmy dawno temu – stwierdził Derek.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się smutno.  
– Myślę, że masz rację.  
Derek popatrzył na niego przez chwilę i pozwolił opaść ręce na dłoń Stilesa, który poczuł, jak z piersi spada mu ciężar.  
– Powiesz mi, dlaczego się tak dziwnie zachowywałeś przez ostatni tydzień? – spytał Derek.  
Stiles odetchnął głęboko. Derek zasłużył na to, żeby wiedzieć, więc opowiedział mu o wszystkim, zaczynając od swojej dziewczyny w college’u i całej reszcie, aż do teraz. Derek słuchał go uważnie, wyglądał jakby był zmęczony, ale palce nadal ściskały dłoń Stilesa, a kiedy ten skończył, zadał pytanie:  
– No i?  
Stiles zamrugał niepewnie.  
– Co?  
Derek skinął głową w kierunku ich dłoni.  
– Już po wszystkim? Umrę?  
Stiles przełknął ślinę.  
– Chcesz, żebym popatrzył?  
Derek zmierzył go długim spojrzeniem.  
– A myślisz, że uda ci się nigdy tego nie zrobić?  
– Hej, przez jakiś czas mi się udawało! – zaprotestował Stiles.  
Derek ścisnął jego dłoń.  
– Zrób to. Ściągnij plaster.  
Stiles wciągnął głęboki oddech.  
– Jesteś pewien? – Derek skinął głową i Stiles zamknął na chwilę oczy, zbierając odwagę nim odwrócił jego dłoń do góry. Zagryzł wargę i spojrzał w dół, przyglądając się uważnie liniom. Powoli ogarnęła go ulga a na usta zaczął wypełzać uśmiech.  
– Za czego się cieszysz? – spytał Derek, a kąciki jego warg zaczęły unosić się do góry.  
Stiles wyszczerzył się do niego w szerokim uśmiechu.  
– Leży przed tobą świetlana przyszłość.  
Palce Dereka jeszcze raz ścisnęły jego dłoń.  
– A jesteś w niej?  
– Moooże – odparł Stiles, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.  
– Idiota – stwierdził Derek. – Nie trzeba być jasnowidzem, żeby to wiedzieć.

#


End file.
